The Only Exception
by AshofthedecendingTransmutation
Summary: After Ed got in the car accident, his plans have changed. He was hoping to be able to tell a certain person how he feels at her house, but instead has to admit it at a hospital. Soon anything but normal happens. (Discontinued)
1. My Heart

Ed was walking out of Central H.Q. and was heading towards his car. "I can't wait to get back to Resembool. Not only do I get to see Al again I get to see Winry.." He smiled softly at the thought of her. Whenever he was around or saw her, he felt like he was put under a spell. Her lovely beautiful blue eyes that resembled the bright blue sky and the oceans that spanned across the world, her radiant glowing blonde hair that came down past her shoulders that resembled the glowing sun and not to forget about her delicate angelic face. She really did have the face of an angel. It was obvious that Ed had a crush on Winry. Everyone at the office knew it but his brother Alphonse who had just got his body back not to long ago, was still curious about it. He was how you say, skeptical.

The golden haired boy made his way into the car, put the keys in the slot, grabbed the seat-belt and buckled up. "Well I better hurry if I don't wanna miss that train." He was eager to get down there.

As he was driving down a dirt road when all of a sudden a familiar vehicle swerved into his lane. Ed tried to move out of the way hastily but it was too late. Since Ed had such an inconsiderable small body he slid right out of his seat-belt and went through the windshield. A tall figure emerged from the vehicle that crashed into him. It turned out to be the one and only, Roy Mustang. "Shit... This can't be happening!" He yelled as he ran over to Ed whom was unconscious with many cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He was bleeding pretty badly on the hood of his own car.

"Damn it!" Roy yelled as loud as he could. Both cars were pretty totaled so there was no way of driving to the nearest hospital in Central. He had no other choice but to carry the badly injured Ed. It was the least he could do after all but was still uneasy from all the alcohol he took in at the party. So he carefully picked him up making sure not to make him bleed more than he already was and started walking to the hospital.

It wasn't too much of a walk, about half an hour but Roy made it there. Ed's skin was getting pretty pale from the blood loss. He walked in and a nurse immediately stole him from his grasp. Ed was rushed into the ER, Room 483 is where they were heading. Within a minute or so he was surrounded by doctors. "Someone find out what his blood type is!" One doctor shouted to the others.

"Where are the sutures and gas mask just in case he wakes up?" Another one yelled.

_You really think I am going to wake up in the mess I'm in?_ Ed yelled in his mind.

About an hour later Ed was moved to Room 264. This time Alphonse was by his side. "Oh brother... What happened to you..." Tears started to form in his dark golden eyes. "I'll go get Winry..." He muttered before he got up and left the room.

_You guys got here that quickly? Who called... wait... maybe Riza... but.._ d_amn it Al... I don't want her to see me like this... _Edward could hear everything that everyone was saying. He could say things in his mind but couldn't speak them aloud. It had been only a few minutes until the door opened again. Winry was the first one to walk in, Al came in right after that, so he shut the door. She stood there with her mouth wide open and tears forming in her gorgeous blue eyes. 

The beautiful girl stood there for a moment before running to Ed's side and screaming his name in sadness. "Ed! Ed!" Winry stared at his handsome face that was covered in bandages. "What the hell did you do to get like this!" She swiftly grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "You idiot..." A soft smile formed as tears fell down the soft elegant face of her's.

"D-don't... cry..." Ed muttered as he slowly woke up from slumber. Winry's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. His voice made her feel much better but she still pulled out her wrench and hit him over the head with it. "What the hell was that for?" He managed to yell for someone in almost critical condition.

"You had me worried sick!" More tears came from her magnificent blue aquatic eyes. "What did you do anyways to get yourself in the hospital..." Winry said quietly.

"I don't remember much but, I was driving down to the train station cause I wanted to visit you guys and someone just came into my lane and hit me... That's all I can remember that happened..." Ed said in a low tone.

"What?" Both Al and Winry yelled at the same time. There was a moment of silence before someone entered the room. It turned out to be another nurse coming in to check on him and behind her was Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda.

Ed was surprised to see all of them in his room. "What are you guys doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you." 

"We were wondering how you were doing silly!" Breda said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, so how ya feeling?" Falman asked him.

"From what we heard you were hurt pretty badly." Havoc said.

"Alright, it doesn't hurt that much..." Ed responded. Obviously Winry could tell that was a lie by the look on his face. Several minutes have passed then Fuery spoke up.

"Well we really should be going now, we'll come by some other time Ed!" The four of them walked out of the room.

Edward looked over at Al. "Uhhhh... Al...? I was wondering if you could leave the room for a few minutes. I need to talk to Winry about something..." He slightly blushed but it wasn't that noticeable.

"Oh sure Brother." He smiled before he went out of the room and into the waiting room. On his way there he saw Mustang and Hawkeye walking towards Ed's room. "Hello Mustang and Miss Hawkeye!" He stood straight and saluted to them. Riza smiled brightly at him.

"And hello to you too Al. We were heading to your brother's room to check on him. How's he doing?" She sounded puzzled when she spoke.

"He's doing good! Also... he's in there with Winry right now, Ed wanted to speak with her about something.." He said in a happy but suspicious tone.

"Oh we shouldn't bother him then." Riza looked over towards Roy who was already heading for his room. "Colonel!" She yelled as she ran after him. 

Meanwhile in Ed's room...

Winry had a confused look. "What did you have to talk to me about Ed?"

"Well... I wanted to tell you something that I have been thinking about... That's all.." He looked slightly away from nervousness.

"You know you can tell me anything.." She smiled sweetly.

"I know..." He blushed a light shade of pink. "We've been friends for a long time and I have been feeling a certain way for sometime now.. I just wanted to say that I-." All of a sudden Roy barges in the room.

"Well FullMetal, sweet-talking to your girlfriend...?" He laughed a bit.

Winry blushed deeply at his comment.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Well.. He was hoping that she would be if he could tell her how he felt without all these damn interruptions.

"Colonel!" Riza ran in the room a couple of minutes after Roy did. "We should leave them alone." She told him as he was grabbed by the collar  
>and dragged out of the room. The door shut behind them slowly.<p>

"So what were you trying to tell me?" She cocked her head a little.

"That I love you..." He said really quietly so that no one could hear him.

"That you what...?" She leaned in closer to him.

"That I love you..." He muttered but you couldn't make out the words.

"You really should speak up Ed... I can't understand what you're trying to tell me."

Ed looked at her with a serious look. "I'm trying to say that I love you!"


	2. Bewitched

Winry's eyes widened when she heard those words come from Ed's mouth. "Y-You what...?" Ed looked away from her.

"I said I love you..." Tears formed once again when she smiled softly.

"Well... I love you too..." She blushed lightly as she sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked back over at her with a shocked look. Ed blushed also as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad... now I don't feel as awkward as I did before." He chuckled at the idea of never knowing if she really did love him.

She laid down next to him and whispered something. "Promise me that you'll get better soon..."

"I promise.." He replied before he gently placed his lips upon her's for the first kiss they ever had. Her face turned a dark shade of red when she felt his soft lips against her own. As a matter of fact, she didn't want to pull away, she continued to cherish it. The feeling made her feel delighted and enchanted. After a few minutes Ed pulled away pleased. _That was... wonderful._ He was yearning for another kiss. It felt right to him, plus the taste of her lips were just mesmerizing. But instead of him making another move, Winry took action by getting on top of him and pinning him down. Of course Ed blushed massively and laid there motionless. She moved in closer until they're lips met once more. When they did, she stuck her tongue out and licked his lips. The feeling drove him crazy! _I never knew how passionate she could be.._ As time progressed, the more they became attracted to each other. Soon enough, they made out. Many people would think that is pretty cheesy but it just shows how much they actually love one another. She pulled away and laid down by his side once more, exhausted but happy with what happened. Ed wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Winry closed her eyes and placed her head against his chest. He grabbed the blanket that was slightly off the bed and placed it over her. She soon fell asleep. "I promise I'll be better before you know it." Ed whispered in her ear before he lightly kissed the top of her delicate head. A few minutes passed before he too had fallen asleep. It had been about an hour before Alphonse came back into the room.

"Ed I..." Al stopped speaking when he noticed Ed and Winry sleeping together, his chin on top of her head, her face slightly placed on his chest and Ed's very own arms around her like he was either giving a hug or trying to protect someone. He smiled brightly when he saw them together like that. "Why didn't I think of it. They're both in love!" He said quietly since he didn't want to wake the two of them. Alphonse slowly walked out of the room and closed the door. He made his way back to the waiting room.

"So, what's the news on Ed and Winry? I figured at least she would come back and let us know.." Roy said with a sophisticated look.

"I'm just wondering what was so important that Ed had to tell her." Riza said quite softly.

"Well Riza... by the look of things when I went in there, I figured out something, I could be wrong but I highly doubt it." Havoc stood up curious with what Al had to say.

"What is it..? What did you figure out?" He said with a loud tone.

"I think they're in love.." He spoke. Everyone's eyes widened but Roy laughed when he said that.

"I figured as much, FullMetal being in love with a girl like her, it's pretty obvious. They have been pretty close lately." He smirked then got up. "Come on guys, we should come back later and let the little ~lovebirds~ have they're moment.

Hawkeye, Breda, Falman and Furey stood up and nodded along with Havoc who which was already standing. "Your welcome to come along as well!" Both Falman and Furey chimed together.

"B-but what if Brother needs me for something, shouldn't I stay here to make sure he's alright at least...?" He looked kinda worried.

"I think he'll be alright, after he has his ~girlfriend~ here with him." He chuckled a bit. Al sighed.

"I guess your right..." He smiled softly, he knew that Winry would keep him excellent company and if anything would happen, she would know what to do. "Alright, I'll go with you guys." They all smiled at him for a bit before all walking out together and heading back to H.Q. When they got back they all started on they're work, well... except for Roy who was just staring at his ~huge~ pile of paperwork. Then there was Al who just sat around and did nothing. "Is this all you guys do all day...?"

"Pretty much Al..." Riza responded with a slightly sarcastic tone. He laughed a bit.

"You guys must do something interesting once and awhile!" "Yeah, if we get a murder case or have to go out into war..." Roy replied.

"Ohh..." He frowned sadly.

Back at the hospital...

Winry happened to wake up before Ed. She just stared at his handsome face for minutes upon minutes, she could do it for hours if she had the time too. "You look so peaceful..." She whispered as she caressed his face with the back of her hand. "I wish I could see you like this all the time... In a peaceful and relaxed way, you always have something on your mind or something that is bothering you..." The way she was talking made it seem like they have been in a relationship for sometime now. Guess that's the power of love. "Your soft smile that you have when your asleep.. It's.. just adorable. You being through so much though and still being able to smile like that makes me feel better knowing that no matter what happens you'll always be happy." She slowly kissed his forehead before looking at the clock and noticing what time it was. "Well Ed, visiting hours will be over soon so I guess I should go now. I wish I could stay longer but I promise to be back tomorrow." She kissed him once more before getting up and leaving. The sound of the door woke Ed up instantly. He saw that Winry wasn't by his side anymore so he quickly stood up out of his bed. He nearly hunched over when he was standing.

"Damn..." He muttered under his own breath. Ed then made his way out of his room and into the hallway. He saw Winry at the very end of it. All he wanted to do was to see her face once more. "Winry!" He yelled in a soft tone. She quickly turned around and saw him standing there, hunched over slightly.

"Ed you idiot!" She ran over to him and helped him stand. "Your supposed to be in bed!" She was quite upset.

"I just wanted to see your face once more..." He smiled sweetly. Winry blushed slightly. "You can't blame me though.. You do have a beautiful face after all..." She blushed even more.

"Come on, you should get back in your room." Ed nodded in agreement so she helped him into the room and in his bed. She grabbed the blanket and placed it over him. "Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, don't do anything crazy, and... get better soon alright...? You have people who are waiting for you to get better.." She said in a soft but sad tone.

"I promise... Who knows, maybe I'll be in better shape tomorrow!" He said happily hoping to cheer her up, and it did. Winry smiled once more before placing her soft and well-shaped lips against his for a goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye Ed... I'll be here sometime tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll be here." He smiled sweetly. As soon as they finished with they're goodbyes she made her way out of the room and left the hospital. "Man... I already miss her.." He just continued to stare at the ceiling. "I never realized how much she loved me before.. and her lips.. were marvelous." Ed kept going on and on about Winry until he asleep.

It was getting late so Alphonse decided to leave H.Q. and head back to they're place. On his way there he noticed a blonde haired girl walking alone on the side of the streets. He focused on her a bit before realizing that it was Winry. "Hey Winry!" Al yelled as he ran over to her.

She smiled brightly. "Al, it's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too! Why are you out here all alone...?" He was a little concerned.

"Oh I'm just looking for a motel to stay at while I'm here in Central." She replied.

"Why don't you stay at our apartment! I know brother wouldn't mind at all!" He just kept smiling.

"Really...? That's so nice of you Al.. It means a lot..." Winry started to tear up at the kind generosity he was showing.

"We care about you and your our friend, I'm pretty sure that Ed would want you to be at a place where he knew you would be safe."

"Thank you... Again... And I know... Ed always looks out for me.." She blushed slightly at the thought of him.

"Let's go, I'm sure he wouldn't want us to be out this late." Al grabbed Winry's hand and started to walk to the apartment.

"R-Right..." She walked along his side for several minutes until they finally reached they're destination. Al pulled a key out of his pocket, inserted it into the keyhole and opened the door. They both walked inside and Al shut the door behind them.

"Did you want anything to eat cause I can make you something.."

"No I'm good, but thanks for asking.." She said softly.

"Alright, also you can have brother's room, sadly we don't have a guest room but I'm sure you'll like it." He said as he was walking to his own room.

"Okay, thanks again Al.." She smiled softly as she went into Ed's room and closed the door. She sat down on the bed for a while before standing up again. "I don't have any of my clothes... I hope Ed doesn't mind me borrowing some of his until I can return to Resembool." Winry went over to his dresser, took out some pajamas and placed them on the bed. She striped out of her current clothes and put on the jammies. She laid down in his bed and pulled the covers over her, but before she turned off the lights, she noticed three pictures on the nightstand. She eyed them carefully. "There's one of the three of us.. One of him and Al and... One of him and... I..." Winry grabbed that one and held it close to her. She smiled softly as she turned off the light and held the picture in her hand lightly. She fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.

Winry woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and french toast. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen from where the smell was coming from. She was shocked to see Al placing food down on two plates. "Al...? You can cook...?"

"Haha yeah, you expect me to eat some of Ed's cooking...?" Alphonse just laughed at her question. "Remember how he can't cook that well?"

"Of course..." She muttered as she sat down at the table. He stared at her with a saddened look.

"Is something wrong...? Worried about Ed?" He asked her.

"Yeah... He keeps getting himself into trouble.. Just sometimes I wish my reason to come down here isn't about Ed being hurt or in trouble with someone.." He put his hand on her shoulder to help comfort her.

"It's okay, I'm sure next time it won't be for those reasons." She nodded and started to eat her breakfast. Al sat down and did the same. When they finished Winry picked up the dishes and washed them. After all that was done, she was about to put her jacket on and go visit Ed with Al when she heard the phone ring. She walked over to the phone and picked up.

"Hello...?"


	3. Emergency

** ( To all of those who have read this story so far, I just wanna give a quick heads-up and go over what happened so far just in case you have forgotten. Sound cool? Good. ;) This will be pretty short... Ed gets in a car accident because of Roy and is sent to the hospital. Winry and Al find out so they come to Central and visit Ed. He then tells Winry that he loves her and stuff happens, not really gonna explain what... xD And at the end of chapter two, Winry gets a mysterious phone call from who knows who. And this is where we will continue! :D 3 I hope you guys have enjoyed Chapter 1 and 2 so far and I hope you guys love Chapter 3! ~ Best Regards, . ) **

"Hello..." The mysterious voice said. "Is this Winry Rockbell...?"

"Yes...why...? How did you know I was going to be here and how did you get this number...?" She asked quietly.

"I figured you would be staying at the Elric's place while Ed was in the hospital and it's easy to find peoples numbers if you know the right people..." He snickered evilly.

"What do you want..." She whispered into the phone so Al wouldn't hear the conversation that was going on.

"You know the alleyway that is near the hospital? Meet me there, we have some business to take care of with you..." 

"What if I don't show...?" She thought about what could happen. _They could hurt Al, or Ed... or even go to Resembool and hurt grandma..._ The man started to speak again.

"If you don't, we'll take Al and kill your precious Ed, who is all defenseless in the hospital. He wouldn't be much of a fight in his condition. You have one hour. See you there.." The man hung up and the sound of the dial tone rang through Winry's ears. She placed the phone back on the receiver and grabbed her coat but when she did, she realized that she was still in the pajamas. So she went back into Ed's room, got out a pair of his clothes from the closet, striped out of the jammies and put on the clothes. She swiftly put on her coat and slowly walked to the door.

_ I guess they really don't know Ed, he ~can~ fight in his condition, well I wouldn't want him to but I know he could... He can fight..._ Winry kept saying those last three words in her head, he can fight. She knew he could. She stood there in front of the door, her face looked blank. Al finally came out of his room and went to the door.

"Winry...? Is everything alright?" He stared at her blank look, he was worried about her. She finally snapped back into reality.

"Yeah... everything's alright, just thinking about something, that's all." She gave a soft smile to help reassure him into believing that. Al didn't ask any questions, he wanted to mind his own business. "Come on, let's go see Ed.." He nodded as Winry opened the door. They both walked out of the apartment and made they're way to town.

She noticed they were near the alleyway so she stopped in her tracks. He looked up at her in confusion. "You go on without me, I have to do something, alright?"

"Okay... I'll tell brother you said hi and that you should be there shortly." She nodded a little before he waked off. She sighed as she walked as slow as she could to the alleyway.

"Whatever happens... I hope you can forgive me for this Ed..." Winry softly whispered to herself. She walked into the alleyway, though as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. Someone was behind her, and by the looks of it, she was injected with something. Whatever it was, she was getting dizzy. She could barely move but still managed to scream as loud as she could before passing out. The group of men picked her up and ran off but left her scarf and a note attached to it.

At the hospital... 

Ed quickly shot out of his bed as he heard the scream. Al ran into the room as fast as he could. "Brother! Did you hear that?" He looked over at him and noticed that Winry wasn't with him.

"Where's Winry?" He yelled.

"Ummmm... she said she had to do something before she came here..." He looked down in shame.

"And you let her? Well that scream sounded like her! Let's go Al!" He swiftly grabbed his brother's arm and ran out of the room and eventually the hospital. His speed was amazingly fast for someone who was injured in a hospital. When they got to the alleyway they were too late. Ed's widened as he took baby steps to her scarf. He fell to his knees then picked up the scarf. "I was too late... she's gone..." He held her scarf close to his heart. "Damn it..." He whispered. "DAMN IT!" He yelled as loud as he could. Soon after he looked at the note, it read...

"If you ever want to see your lovely ~girlfriend~ again, come to the abandoned factory by midnight, if you don't, say goodbye to having a perfect future." Ed dropped the note on the ground.

_Perfect future...? Well... they are right about that, I can't even think of a future without Winry..._ Al stood by his brother's side and placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry Winry... I promise to come rescue you... No matter what the costs..."

"Ed..." He looked at him with a serious look. "I'm gonna help get her back too!" He said proudly.

"No! I'm not going to let you!" He looked up at his younger brother. "You just got your body back and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"That doesn't mean that I can't help! She's my friend too Ed! Think about it! I want her back just as much as you do! But I'm not gonna let you do it alone! What if you get hurt and can't fight anymore? I can step in easily and do the best I can! Plus you aren't even in good shape to be fighting anyways!" He hit brother's arm pretty hard. Al was angry and filled with emotion.

"Alphonse..." He muttered. He's never really seen his own brother like this except for the time when they first got attacked by Scar. "Fine... Your right... I am in no shape to really fight, that isn't going to stop me though, never has and never will." Al smiled gently as Ed looked up at the blue sky that was starting to get depressing grey clouds. It looked like it was about to rain. "I promise to get you back Winry... With the leg and arm you have given me in the past, I'll help set you free from they're clutches."

**( Sorry if this chapter is short! This is all I could think of at the moment... But I promise that chapter four will be long! I'm not gonna start writing it till after Thanksgiving though cause I am going to start my one-shot story of Ed getting braces which should be up by the end of this week or the beginning of next week and I am going to be writing a one-shot story for FMA obviously for Thanksgiving! 3 Hope you all have a great day! ~ With love, ) **


	4. Charon

"Al, come on, let's hurry, I gotta get Winry back." Ed sounded a little monotone when he said that.

"Of course brother." He watched Ed get up from his knees.

"Now we just gotta find that abandoned factory..." He looked around for a moment hoping to see one right out of the blue.

"I think we are gonna have to get out of this alleyway if you wanna find that factory..." Al made him look like an idiot.

"Right.." They both walked out of the alleyway and made their way to the center of Central. "Shit... I forgot how big Central is!" Ed yelled as loud as he could.

"Don't worry, we have until midnight to be there, it's only 11 am, we can find it by then." Al said calmly but quickly responded.

"But think of the things that they could do to her! They could hurt her or even do sexual things to her! I don't want Winry to go through that type of stuff... It's my responsibility to save or help the ones I love and care about..." Alphonse's eyes widened a little but frowned and looked at the ground.

"I know... I know how much you want to save her, I even know how much you love her... We'll get her back brother... I promise.." He turned away from Ed.

"Al... you knew that I loved her..?" He looked at him with a shocked but saddened look.

"Uh-huh... Not to seem nosey but when I came in the room you guys were... sleeping together... I know we used to do that when we were younger but.. you guys were all close together and whatnot. So I kinda figured that you guys were in love.."

"You saw that? Well I guess there's no hiding it now." Ed stood still for a moment and thought. "W-wait... I think I know where they might have her..."

"Really? Where?" Al was impressed with his brother's quick thinking.

"Near... where laboratory five used to be..." He muttered

"It can't be... We gotta get over there.."

"But, that's on the other side of the town! It could take hours to get there!" Ed just had to say that out loud.

"Only a few... Let's go." Al said certain they were to get there. The Elric's set off to the abandoned factory.

At The Factory...

The tall white man stood over the one and only, Winry Rockbell, who was tied up in chains and was against a pole. She slowly started to wake up when she noticed this man above her.

"W-where am I...? Who are you?" She slightly yelled.

"Just at a small factory, nothing that important." The man replied with a smirk on his face. He walked around Winry eyeing her for about a minute before grabbing her arms and leaning close to her neck. "Man, you are irresistible.. Your scent is just... delicious..." She tried fighting back but couldn't.

"G-get away from me!" She screamed.

"But I can't help myself..." He softly said as he gently placed his lips on her neck. He even kept them there for a few minutes. Winry's eyes just shut tightly and her body froze still.

"P-please, stop..." She begged him but it didn't work.

"Now why would I do that?" He just laughed at her as he placed his hand on her soft cheek.

"If you don't he'll kick your ass!" She yelled at him in response.

"Oh, you mean Edward...?" He chuckled at the thought of him. "As I recalled he was in the hospital, and very badly injured. I bet he can barely stand or even walk!"

"You don't know him that well then! He's the strongest guy I know and no matter what condition he's in, he would do anything to save the ones he loves and cares about!"

"Sure sweetie, we'll just see about that." With that, the man kissed her and walked away. Her body just froze and didn't move.

"Ed will... I know, he can..." Those were the last words she muttered before staying quiet for the next few hours until the man returned again. As for Ed and Al, they were getting close to being there.

"So have you got the serum ready yet?" The tall man asked his deciple.

"Of course boss, it's right here." The shorter man passed him the needle, then walked away.

"What is that?" Winry yelled in question.

"Just something that will make you calm down more.." He smirked as he got closer to her and tied a rubber band around her arm to show her veins.

"Please! Don't do this! Get away from me!" She yelled before she felt a tiny prick in her arm. Her pupils quickly reacted with the serum, they got larger and the color in her gorgeous blue eyes faded. He just laughed at her.

"Not so angry now are you? Maybe now I can get what I desire." She barely moved.

_What__'__s __going__ on,__why __can__'__t __I__ move?__ Or __even__ speak?_ The man slowly removed her top and shorts which reviled a bunch of bruises and cuts from her trying to fight, plus her bra and panties.

"Look at you, all bruised up..." He shook his head slowly. "Oh well, guess everyone can't get full perfection can they?" He took his hand and placed it upon her soft cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She was unresponsive with his actions. The man got closer to her, so close that they're bodies were touching each others. "Still, you're a really attractive young lady.. No wonder that one named Edward loves you so much."

_Even __he __knew __that__ Edward__ loved__ me? __How __did __people__ find__ out__ about __this..._ A few minutes passed until the door suddenly opened. Standing there was Edward and Alphonse. It took a minute for Ed's eyes to focus since it was so dark, then, he saw her, the one he loved, all hurt and with that vile man upon her.

"What did you do to her?" He screamed as he ran towards him.

"Take another step and I'll shoot her." The man said calmly as he placed his hand on a gun. Ed froze in his tracks.

"You wouldn't..." He said, really pissed off.

"Oh the contrary, I actually would. It would be a shame to kill such an attractive woman but if it must end like so then I will. Now what are you willing to give in return for her hmmm?" Ed stood there looking quite dapper but pretty injured as he clenched his fists. Then he heard a quiet whisper.

"E-Ed..." His eyes widened when he heard her angelic voice. Soon, Al walked by his brother's side and spoke.

"Me." He said sounding quite serious. His older brother just quickly turned to him and responded.

"Are you out of your mind Al? You just got your body back and I don't want to lose you!"

"Brother, just trust me, I know how much you love Winry, you said you would do anything to get her back right?"

"Yes but... I didn't mean anything like this!" He yelled.

"You can't choose what I do, it's my life, let me do what I want!"

"But Al!"

"But nothing!" Al yelled at his brother. Ed was in shock, he never expected to hear his brother yell at him in this type of circumstance.

"You heard your brother Ed, him for Winry."

"D-Don't do it... Please.. Leave me..." Winry muttered.

"I'm not fucking leaving you Winry! Not again! Not now... I'll find a way!" The man laughed.

"You just won't give them up will you?"

"I love them... They're my only family.. I could never live without them... But, if you selfish bastard do anything to take them away, you'll just be digging your own grave!"

"Someone has some anger issues..." After that Al walked over to Winry and the guy.

"Alphonse! You idiot!" Ed yelled.

"I'm sorry brother..." He gave a soft smile. He quickly clapped his hands together when he had the chance too and had the ground engulf him when he hit his hands on the floor. "Okay I think we're good brother." Ed nodded his head as he ran over to Winry. He got her out of the chains and held her close.

"It's alright Winry... I'm here now.. No one else is going to hurt you..." He griped her arms a little tighter, he also felt like yelling but right now wasn't the time too. Winry managed to put her arms around him, she was weak but was at least able to do that much. She's not even standing up on her own, Ed's just holding her up. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to our place then we'll get you home... I promise.." He whispered softly in her ear before taking off his jacket carefully without dropping her and putting it on her. Ed then picked Winry up and held her bridal style. Al picked up her clothes, then the three of them made they're way out of the factory and went to the apartment. Al nicely opened up the door and closed it for them once they got inside. They all went to Ed's room and he placed her on his bed. "Al, go get some disinfectant spray, bandages and a warm washcloth, with just a little soap, not to much."

"Alright brother." He nodded before walking out of the room and heading towards the bathroom. While he was in there he put her clothes that he still had in a hamper for dirty clothes. He came back a few minutes later with everything Ed asked for. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Al." Ed smiled softly as he picked up the washcloth first. He gently washed all the dirt, dry blood and bruises, Winry's skin was at least cleaner than before. As he put it down next to him Winry placed her hand on top of his but didn't look at him. He looked at her and noticed tears starting to form in her eyes. Ed then hugged her tightly and she buried her face in his shirt. "It's okay.." He told her.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered as tears slowly made their way down her cheek.

"Sorry for what...?" He asked.

"For getting caught in that mess... I only wanted to..." She continued to cry.

"Wanted to what...?" He rubbed her back slowly to help calm her down.

"I just wanted to protect you and Al..." She gripped his shirt tightly.

"Protect us...?" Ed smiled softly. "Winry... You don't have to protect us..."

"If I can't then who -is- going to protect you guys? You know I love you both very much, I don't wanna lose you two... especially you Ed.." Tears still came down her eyes which were starting to get color back. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Your not gonna lose us... I'll always be by your side forever... And... As long as we have you we'll always be safe.." Winry looked up at him with small smile. Her eyes were almost their normal beautiful blue color. Ed leaned in close and kissed her soft delicate lips gently. When he started to pull away, she quickly kissed him back to hopefully make the kiss last longer, which it did. She pulled away then hugged him tightly. "So you don't have to worry about us.." She nodded slowly in agreement even though she would disagree with that. "Let's finish getting you all clean and bandaged up." Winry just nodded again, so then Ed grabbed the disinfectant spray and sprayed it on all of her cuts. She closed her eyes slightly at times since it stung at moments. Next he grabbed some bandages and put them on the most noticeable cuts. Once he finished he kissed her forehead and smiled sweetly. "All done.." He told her.

"T-Thank you..." She said quietly.

"Your welcome." He replied.

"Ed...?" She asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah Winry?"

"Thank you... for saving me... tell Al I said thank you also... and.. I swore if you didn't come in at that time he would have... raped me..." Winry started to cry again so Ed hugged her and she hugged him.

"Shhhh..." He took his left hand and placed one of his fingers lightly on her mouth. "I would have never let that happen... Now let's get you another pair of my clothes okay?"

"Alright.." She stood up slowly, while Ed had his right arm around her to help her stand, then they both walked over to his closet. He pulled a clean top, pants and socks for her to wear, then he handed them to her.

"Can you get dressed on your own or do you want me to help?" He nicely asked her,

"I can do it..." She replied.

"You sure...?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then... I'll be waiting in the kitchen for you then." He carefully took his arm away from her and walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"When did he get so generous and loving..." She smiled slightly. "It's a side I've never seen from him before. Maybe he's just getting soft..." She giggled quietly at the idea as she got dressed. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ed was fixing pancakes for everyone, he could cook them perfectly, just, they were a little bit of a challenge for him.

"Pancakes are such a bitch to make..." He glared evilly at them on the skillet. Al walked into the kitchen and noticed his brother making food. He laughed.

"Making pancakes again?" He asked in such an adorable but sarcastic voice. Ed just sighed.

"Yeah... I swear that they fucking hate me..." He said back to his younger brother as he took them off the skillet and placed three pancakes on each plate.

"But they are delicious... Which is pretty unusual since you can't even really cook." He smiled brightly and chuckled at his own comment.

"Oh shut up Al!" He yelled. Winry walked out of Ed's room and into the kitchen to notice them going at it again which she hasn't seen in ages. She smiled softly at the two of them.

"Just like good old times right?" She asked the two of them. They both looked over at her and smiled innocently. Ed kinda laughed.

"I guess so.. And I made pancakes.. You do like them right...?" He blushed a little.

"Of course I do!" She chimed as she nearly glomped him.

"That's good.." Ed smiled sweetly towards her as he placed her down in a chair that was next to his. After he walked to the refrigerator and opened it up. "What would you guys like to drink?"

"Milk!" Both Al and Winry said in perfect harmony. He just glared at them as he pulled out the milk for them and some apple juice for himself.

"You guys are trying to kill me..." He took off the cap to the milk carton and poured them each a glass.

"No, we're just trying to grow... You know, if you drank milk you wouldn't have been short most of your teenage life?" Winry said with a small smirk on her face.

"I'm not short!" He yelled. "Aren't I taller than you now?"

"Well yeah... by like... what, three inches?"

"Oh just be quiet..." He muttered as he put the cap back on to the milk and took off the cap to the apple juice. He poured himself a glass of it then put the two drinks back in the fridge. He sat down in the chair next to Winry. They all finished eating around the same time.

"That was really good Ed! Thank you."

"Your welcome Winry.." Al stood up out of his seat and yawned after they said that.

"Brother, I'm gonna head for bed.

"Alright Al. See you in the morning.." He waved to them as he went into his room, closed the door and soon fell asleep as he got into bed. Ed put his focus back onto Winry. "Ummm... I was wondering if I could take you shopping tomorrow for some new clothes since you don't have any here and its been awhile since we last went shopping together..." He asked her while blushing softly.

"Ed... you don't have to do that..." She replied back to him.

"I insist though. I don't mind at all and I have plenty of money that Al and I don't need for anything."

"Okay. We'll go then." They both smiled brightly at each other, he then remembered that the annual dance was coming up for state alchemists and soldiers.

_A __perfect __chance __for __me __to__ ask __Winry __on __a__ date...__ And __for__ her __to __wear __a__ dress,__ just __gotta __think__ of__ a __way __to__ get__ her__ to __buy__ one._ "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said as he picked her up out of her seat. She blushed darkly and nodded. Ed carried her back to his room and placed her on the bed. "I'll be right in the living room if you need me alright?" With him saying that, she swiftly grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay here with me... Please?" He looked at her and she had the most adorable look on her face, a look that he couldn't say no to.

"Okay." He smiled sweetly as he got in bed with her and turned of the lamp that was next to him on the nightstand. Winry nuzzled against him and held onto him to make sure he didn't leave. He blushed madly as he wrapped his arms around her small yet beautiful body. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." With that she gave out a small little noise and fell asleep in his arms for a second time in her life. Soon enough, Ed fell asleep too with his chin on top of her head and her face gently placed against his shirt.


	5. All We Know

**(( I haven't updated this story in ages! D: I promise to try to update as soon as possible! But anyways lets start the story! By the way, five reviews for another chapter. ;) It's gotten 11 so far, lets see if you guys actually want more. ;) ))**

Winry slowly woke up to find the love of her life sleeping in front of her, it seemed like a dream, his skin looked so soft, his facial expressions made him seem so happy. She just smiled, not a big one, but a humble one. "I love you so much..." She mumbled while carefully moving a strand of his golden hair out of his majestic face. _No one could ever be more perfect than him.. _She thought, though she still wondered what he exactly thought, could it be the same feelings, or something entirely different? She wondered how she would ever find out. While gazing at his face, he woke up, he looked so, different when he woke up. His eyes were slightly faded, he had a soft smile, it was simply marvelous.

"Morning Win, sleep well?" He asked her with the most adorable, deep tone ever. Her face lit up red, slightly embarrassed from the question but replied sweetly.

"Of course." She smiled cutely before wrapping her arms around him. "How about you? She asked in return, wondering what he would say.

"I slept well, but even better since I was with you.." His face lit up, though it wasn't really from embarrassment, but from saying something lovey-dovey. Ever since they started getting closer and closer to each other, he slowly turned into this loving, caring and very protective person, though he was always protective. But yeah, he blamed her for it, but he didn't care, even if it seemed out of character for himself.

"Your not just saying that right...?" She wanted to slap herself across her face, she said what she was thinking aloud, in front of him! How much more embarrassed could she get.

Ed's expression was filled with confusion, lots, and lots, of confusion. "Of course not, I meant every word I said, I love you more than anything in the world, you don't have to worry about me cheating or leaving you, alright?" He lifted his left hand and caressed her soft face. She nodded as she bit her bottom lip, her hands gripping his shirt very tightly. "Win?" He asked, worried about her. "What's the matter? You seem like somethings troubling you..."

She hid her face and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that... I'm just still startled.. Please don't think that I didn't believe you, I do, I'm just, thinking about too much cause of the certain circumstances.." Her forehead felt slightly warmer, like something was breathing lightly on it. It turned out to be Edward, slowly placing his lips on her forehead, for a small peck. He removed them carefully as he placed one finger delicately upon her plump lips.

"Shhhhhhhh... Don't say anything..." He gazed deep into her blue orbs, seeing that she was calming down about this. "Why don't we eat breakfast, get ready and head out, so we can get you some new clothes, how does that sound?" 

"I'm actually not that hungry..." She giggled playfully as she quickly pecked his cheek. "But the rest sounds fine." She got up, got Ed out of bed and pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't know exactly what just happened, it all happened so fast for him. "Sorry, but I prefer to get dressed by myself, without any guys looking at me. Just wait until we get married if you wanna see me naked anytime in your life." She smirked as she pulled out some clothes for both her, and Ed.

"I'll just have to take you up on that offer." He returned while chuckling.

She shook her head in disappointment. _Boys... They never seem to grow up do they... He has matured over the years though, so I shouldn't really say anything about it. _She pulled off the clothes she was currently wearing and put on the other clothes. After, she went to the nearest mirror in his room, grabbed his brush and brushed her hair, while putting it up in it's normal do. When she least expected it when leaving the room, Ed twirled her around and romantically kissed her.

Soon finishing the kiss, he pulled her close and spoke. "You look beautiful today, even if your in my clothes, hell, you look beautiful in anything..."

Blushing, she kissed him right back, but quickly pulling away. "Why thank you Ed, now why don't you get dressed, I'll be waiting in the living room alright?"

"Heh, okay." He walked into his room and closed the door behind him while Win, went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He noticed that she left his clothes out for him. _She never changed... _He smiled softly as he stripped and put the clean clothes on.

Only taking a few minutes, he walked out smiling brightly to his love, and held his hand out in front of her, waiting for her to claim it. "Ready to go, angel?"

**(( I know, I know... This chapter is shorter. It's kinda meant as a filler. If your not happy with it, I'm sorry but I don't really give a fuck. Respond/review five times for next chapter. ))**


End file.
